


Не остаться в долгу

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), Magdalena_sylar



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Underwater Blow Jobs, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Драбблы/Мини от M до E Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Не остаться в долгу

У Баки стоял. Стоял так сильно, что этого не скрыл бы никакой тактический костюм. Ну разве что костюм Железного Человека. Не то чтобы Тони когда-нибудь доверил бы его Баки. Или сделал для Баки. Но у Баки не было никакого костюма, он вообще сейчас был в одних трусах. 

Чертов Стив. Баки винил его в своем нынешнем состоянии. Его и Сэма. Этот гребаный психолог-самоучка убедил Стива, что Баки необходимо выбивать дурь из башки не только силовыми тренировками, но и уделять время развлечениям. А поскольку Баки пока не был готов ходить по клубам, то в качестве компромисса они сошлись на плавании. И весело, и думать не надо. Те же тренировки, но без агрессии. 

И вот он стоял сейчас в дверях и наблюдал, как Стив нарезает круги по частному бассейну Т`Чаллы. Не то чтобы Баки раньше не видел, как плавает Стив. И встал у него не от плавания. Просто он зашел именно в момент подготовки Стива к прыжку и имел несчастье наблюдать, как тот потягивается и разминает мышцы. А потом Стив ступил на край трамплина и, вытянувшись, прыгнул вниз. 

Сыворотка во всем хороша, но сейчас Баки проклинал ее. Ведь благодаря ей он увидел не только плавные изгибы совершенного тела Стива, но и его счастливую улыбку, и то, как он зажмурился перед самым погружением в воду. Баки увидел весь полет Стива: как он тихо вошел в воду, опустился на самое дно и с силой оттолкнулся от него, буквально выталкивая себя из воды. И уже с шумом и брызгами вылетел, погрузился обратно и радостно рассмеялся. Такой беззаботный искренний смех в последний раз Баки слышал, как ни странно, на войне. 

Они тогда только-только начинали привыкать к _ним_. Да, им приходилось скрываться, но уже не друг от друга. Это опьяняло, и ужасы войны временами отходили на второй план. Однажды вечером после удачной миссии они ушли к озеру, достаточно далеко от штаба, чтобы позволить себе расслабиться и не таясь прикасаться друг к другу. Сбросив всю одежду, они барахтались в воде, ныряя так глубоко и надолго, как никогда не могли раньше. Особенно Стив. До сыворотки он не то что нырять, он не мог даже долго плавать. И в тот вечер Стив решил задействовать свои новые возможности на все сто процентов. Он подплыл к Баки и долго смотрел на него. От нежности и любви в глазах Стива Баки практически задохнулся. Чем дольше это продолжалось, тем очевиднее становился разгорающийся в глазах Стива огонь. Он коснулся кончиками пальцев губ Баки, обхватил ладонями его лицо и глубоко поцеловал, буквально вылизал весь рот, не давая и шанса ответить. А когда оторвался и взглянул на Баки, то его глаза горели желанием. 

Стив глубоко вдохнул и нырнул под воду. Баки только всхлипнул, когда Стив заглотил его член до самого основания, как смог, приласкал языком, после чего сразу взял быстрый темп. Он стискивал задницу Баки, удерживая себя под водой, и самозабвенно сосал. От интенсивности движений вода расходилась волнами, лаская тело Баки, и ему пришлось ухватиться за плечи Стива, чтобы не упасть. Ощущение крепких мышц под пальцами, их тепло и то, как они перекатывались от каждого движения рук, лишь делали возбуждение сильнее. Хотелось скорее кончить, но в то же время хотелось, чтобы это продолжалось вечно. Теплый рот Стива, его нежный язык и пальцы, которые перестали с усилием сжимать задницу и теперь нежно ласкали, подбираясь к его дырке. Баки некстати вспомнил, как недавно вылизывал Стива, неспешно растягивал и дразнил, пытаясь наконец уломать побыть сверху, но тот слишком боялся не рассчитать сил и отказывался. Стив считал, что сначала надо избавиться от недотраха, дать телу понять, что это далеко не последний их раз, и тогда он сможет выебать Баки так, как они оба этого хотят, не боясь навредить. Возможно, этот момент настал, и от осознания того, что Стив наконец ему вставит, Баки кончил. 

Видимо, обида пополам с разочарованием из-за того, что его так и не трахнули, слишком красноречиво отражалась на лице Баки. Потому что когда Стив вынырнул и, вытирая рот, взглянул на него, то расхохотался таким заливистым и счастливым смехом, какого Баки не слышал со времен Бруклина. Он хохотал как безумный, целовал Баки, снова хохотал и крепко обнимал, обещая незабываемую ночь. Она была, эта ночь, полная любви и нежности, переплетенных рук и ног, сладких поцелуев и крепких объятий. Но смех и легкость исчезли, уступив место хмурым военным будням. Хотя это была уже совсем другая история.

И вот сейчас Баки стоял, полностью возбужденный, и думал, что пора вернуть долг. Он разбежался и бомбочкой нырнул в воду, надеясь, что в бассейне нет видеонаблюдения. Возможно, сейчас Стив уже не будет сопротивляться и наконец-то трахнет его, несмотря на их долгое воздержание.


End file.
